


The Pleasure of Her Tears

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Related, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Season 2 Episode Passion. A different ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure of Her Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> **Title:** The Pleasure of Her Tears  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Willow  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,009  
>  **Summary:** Set during the Season 2 Episode Passion. A different ending.  
>  **A/N:** This was written for the fabulous Gabrielle's birthday. I hope you had a wonderful birthday! This didn't come out as fluffy as I wanted but I hope you like it anyway. :)

A cruel smile curved his lips as he stood in the shadows and watched the tears begin to fall unchecked down her face. _Was there anything more beautiful in the world than human suffering, especially hers?_ He highly doubted it. Nothing could beat the raw emotion she displayed in the heat of this moment. His smile widened as her mouth opened in a silent scream of sadness, doubt and pain. Pure, unadulterated pleasure washed through his body at the thought that he had been the one responsible for her tears.

For a few minutes longer, Angelus continued to stare at the disbelief written on her face. He had always thought she was beautiful but this, this was the look she should always wear. But then again, he wouldn’t mind seeing a look of terror crossing her face every now and then.

Suddenly, he faded further into the shadows as the front door opened and Willow stepped out onto the porch. Tears glistened on her cheeks like diamonds in the moonlight as she stared into the night sky as if searching for the answers she desperately needed.

_It wouldn’t be long before he would be the only answer she would ever want._ Slowly, so as not to startle her, he stepped into view.

As she opened her mouth to scream, he held out his hand to stop her. “Willow, please don’t scream. It’s me Angel.”

Her screamed died in her throat as she stared at the vampire standing in front of her. _How could this be?_ “Angel? How did you...”

Angelus quickly interrupted. “I don’t know what happened. One minute I was at the mansion..” He stopped for a second and shook his head as if trying to rid himself of unpleasant thoughts. “The next thing I know I’m me again and I...” Once again he paused briefly before he continued to speak. “You’ve been crying. Why? Did something happen? Was it me? Did I...”

It was Willow’s turn to interrupt. “It was... Angelus killed Jenny Calendar.”

He bit back the smile that threatened and let tears fill his eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t.... I...”

Willow took a tiny step forward. “It’s okay, Angel. It wasn’t you.”

“How can you say that? I was that monster again! I did things, horrible, unspeakable things.” He could almost see the waves of empathy coming from Willow as she listened to him speak. It took every bit of control that Angelus had not to reach across the distance between them and pull her closer to his body. His fangs practically itched to slip into the soft skin of her neck. But that wasn’t part of the plan and it would have to wait. For now.

As his eyes closed and a soft groan issued from his throat, she stepped even closer. “Angel? What is it?”

He opened his eyes and stared into hers. “I need your help, Willow.” He held out his hand. “Will you help me figure out how this happened so that I, and everyone else, don’t have to worry about Angelus reappearing ever again?”

She hastily stepped back as she stared at his outstretched hand. 

Angelus hung his head dejectedly as he dropped his hand. “It’s okay, Willow. I understand. You don’t trust me.”

“It’s not...” She stopped in mid-sentence. She couldn’t in all honesty say she did trust him. But that wasn’t fair to him. It was Angelus she didn’t trust and this was Angel. He was the one who had saved her life on many occasion and she owed him more than the doubt she was currently feeling. With that thought in mind she took a few steps closer. “Don’t you think we should tell...”

“No!” _That was the last place he needed to be_.”I only meant if I step into that house what do you think the reaction is going to be?” His derisive laughter filled the air. “It’s going to be stake first and ask questions later. Not one of them is going to believe I’m me.” Angelus shook his head as he stared down at the red-haired beauty before him. “No. It’s better if we figure out how to keep this from happening to me again before we tell them. If you will help me?”

Once more Angelus held out his hand. This time Willow didn’t hesitate she placed her hand into his larger one and shot him a nervous smile. “I’ll help you, Angel.”

A sad smile curled his lips as his fingers closed around hers like a glove. “This can’t happen again, Willow. I can’t spend forever worrying that the least little thing will bring back the monster that lives inside me.”

The sadness on his face was almost her undoing. It seemed as if every bad thing that could happen to Angel always did, and it just wasn’t fair. “We’ll find a way, Angel. I promise.”

“I hope so.” He gripped her hand tighter.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you down.”

“I’m counting on that.” He whispered as he began to lead her away from the house.

She glanced over her shoulder. “Won’t everyone be surprised when we come back and they see me with you?”

“They sure will be, Willow. They sure will be.” Once more a cruel grin threatened to appear, he was able to control it but only barely. The thought of what lied in store for the occupants of that house made him almost giddy with excitement. But first he had plans for Willow. Yes, big plans indeed. Although, he was positive she wouldn’t give in at first, and of course he was quiet sure it would task his patience to the breaking point, but he knew it would all be worth it because she would come around eventually. She wouldn’t be able to stop herself. 

For the first time that night there was no doubt in Willow’s mind that she was doing the right thing as she looked up at him. With one last glance over her shoulder, she allowed Angelus to lead her into the shadows.


End file.
